There has been significant interest in assets detection by barcodes, pattern recognition, RFID as well as many other methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,245 entitled “Method for automatic identification and data capture” discloses a methodology for tracking objects includes receiving a multiplicity of objects to be tracked at a known location. Each multiplicity of objects has at least one imagable identifier affixed to it. The method also includes imaging the multiplicity of objects together at the known location to provide at least a partial image of the multiplicity of objects. The method also includes employing the partial image to determine an identification code for a plurality of the multiplicity of objects, as well as associating each identification code with a known location code.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,812 entitled “Packaging inspection and verification system and method” describes a packaging inspection and verification system and method which are applied to products to be packaged. An identification device reads type barcodes of the products and labels affixed to packing boxes for receiving product accessories. A processing unit obtains from a database barcodes of the accessories according to the type barcodes, and determines consistency between the labels affixed to the packing boxes. The barcodes of the accessories, if not consistent, generate a signal indicating an error occurring in the product accessories. The identification device reads ID codes of the products and labels affixed to cartons for receiving the products. The processing unit obtains from another database barcodes of the products according to the ID codes, and determines consistency between the labels affixed to the cartons, and the barcodes of the products, if not consistent, generate a signal indicating an error occurring in the labels affixed to the cartons.
US 2005098632 entitled “Method of reading a plurality of bar codes during a scanning motion” describes a method of reading a plurality of bar codes during a scanning motion across a bar code scanner which enhances scanner operation. The method includes the steps of obtaining data from a detector in the bar code scanner, determining position information associated with the data, distinguishing data associated with each bar code using the position information, and assembling the bar codes from the data.
US 2003034397 entitled “Missing link-part detector employing bar code reader” describes a bar code reader missing link detection system for detection of missing, defective or misaligned chain links in assembled or in-process chains, and includes a light source for illuminating one or more chain links of a chain, a light sensitive diode array for detecting an image of a fixed scan line, produced by the light source, and a lens system for focusing incoming light produced by the light source onto the diode array, wherein the system is arranged such that the bar code reader reflects light from one or more of the chain links onto the diode array, and the diode array is continuously scanned, digitized, and the data obtained thereby interpreted to detect missing chain links.
US 2002040767 entitled “Labeling machine capable of detection of defective products and removal of the defective products at a take-out end of a conveying unit thereof” discloses a labeling machine, a bar code sensor, a batch information sensor and a label sensor which are coupled electrically to a controller, and are disposed along an advancing route of a label reel. When any of these sensors detects an error in one of the labels or the absence of a label on the reel, the controller activates a container removal unit to remove the container with the defective label or with no label at a take-out end of a container conveying unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,656 entitled “Apparatus for measuring length of accumulated packages” describes a method and apparatus for palletizing rectangular packages received in random size and weight. A “corner”-based modeling system is used to assist in evaluating possible placements of packages accumulated on a line conveyor, and a placement evaluation process is used to select a “best” package placement based on heuristic analysis. Statistically-based measurement and comparison is used to assist in the evaluation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,453 entitled “Unitary package identification and dimensioning system employing laser-based scanning methods” describes a fully automated package identification and measuring system (300), in which an omnidirectional holographic scanning tunnel (100) is used to read bar codes on packages entering the tunnel, while a package dimensioning subsystem (500, 600) is used to capture information about the package prior to entry into the tunnel. Mathematical models are created on a real-time basis for the geometry of the package and the position of the laser scanning beam used to read the bar code symbol thereon. The mathematical models are analyzed to determine if collected and queued package identification data is spatially and/or temporally correlated with package measurement data using vector-based ray-tracing methods, homogeneous transformations, and object-oriented decision logic so as to enable simultaneous tracking of multiple packages being transported through the scanning tunnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,509 entitled “Coding system” discloses a machine-readable, human-readable coding system comprising a one piece, pre-printed label having at least two identical messages coded on the label. The label has two columns, one column, (2) being a series of aligned segments (6). There is one data character (12) of an OCR code located in each segment. The background of each segment is color coded for human readability. A second column (8) contains a single machine-readable bar code (12) containing the same message as the OCR code. The color coded segments and the OCR code are readable in one direction and the bar code in the opposite direction.